Happy Birthday Wednesday!
by MidnightAddams
Summary: It's Wednesday Addams's birthday! But does anybody remember? Short little story. Also my first fanfic! w


Wednesday Addams lay on her bed in the dark. She watched the clock on her wall tick down to 6:00 A.M. She had been awake ever since three, too excited to sleep. Her dreams were filled with birthday presents and crunchy eye of newt and a tasty cake with a stick of dynamite on top. When the chimes from her clock signaled it was 6, she hurriedly dressed and bounded down the large staircase of the Addams mansion. Downstairs, Morticia sat in her peacock chair knitting a sweater for Cousin Imar while Gomez read the newspaper upside down. No one seemed happy or hyper. After all, it was Wednesday's birthday. Confused and slightly hurt, Wednesday walked toward Morticia pouting slightly.

"Good morning Mother," Wednesday said happily.

"Why, good morning darling! You're awfully happy today," Morticia said, putting away her knitting.

"I hope a witch will come by today and drop off some nice purebred black widows!" Wednesday hinted,"Homer is getting awfully tired of playing with the other spiders."

"Hopefully she does," Gomez said as he came to an upright position. No one was getting the hint. Wednesday decided to try again.

"Pugsley was talking to me about cake, and I said I really like moose fudge," Wednesday hinted again.

"Just like your beautiful mother," Gomez said dreamily while Morticia smiled warmly at him. Frustrated, Wednesday tried once more.

"Isn't today an important day?" Wednesday asked with a pout.

"Oh yes! I have to pick up Kitty from the groomers! They've been calling about the overnight stay. They sounded quite frantic. Thank you Wednesday," Morticia said, standing up to dial the phone.

Sad and slightly annoyed, Wednesday just turned around with a sigh and headed to the kitchen. _Maybe some food will cheer me up,_ Wednesday thought. A sudden idea struck her as she entered the small area. She checked to make sure nobody was around. She then started to look around for any sign of special food or cake. She looked around, peeking through every wooden cabinet, every jar, and even Thing's box! Sadly, nothing was found. She heard Pugsley rush down the staircase, signaling it was time for breakfast. When she came into the dining room, Lurch was serving some cooked yak and some newt eyes. Nothing big or special was on Wednesday's plate. Breakfast actually went by quickly. While everyone talked, Wednesday poked around the small piece of yak on her plate. When Pugsley had finished his breakfast, both children stood up, grabbed their books, said goodbye, and headed out the door to school. It made Wednesday sad that no one had run up to her and greet her a happy birthday. It was more of a forgotten birthday. The siblings boarded the bus and rode all the way to school. When they were walking to class, Wednesday turned to her older brother.

"Pugsley?" she said, her eyes showing some sadness.

"Yes?" Puglsey replied, not noticing the emotion in his sister's eyes.

"What's today?" Wednesday asked.

"It's Wednesday. Why?" Pugsley replied with a smile.

"Well…it's just that…nobody seems to remember a certain event today," she said glumly, looking down at her shoes.

"Don't worry. Somebody'll remember," Pugsley said reassuringly. The statement didn't help poor Wednesday. During class, Wednesday didn't pay attention, and she didn't even try her worst on the spelling test. The bell rang, and Pugsley stopped by to pick his little sister up. He seemed happier than usual. Wednesday became suspicious and kept a good eye on him. They boarded the bus as usual. The usual bumps and squeaks and all. When the bus came to a halt in front of the Addams mansion, the siblings jumped off and raced toward the front door. Before Wednesday could open the door, Pugsley blindfolded her while saying, "C'mon Wednesday. I've got something to show you." She heard the door open, and the blindfold was taken off. Her eyes instantly sparkled as bats flew around, and her family was standing in the living room holding gifts and wearing black party hats. Black streamers lined the room and cobwebs were everywhere. "Happy birthday, Wednesday!" the family sang. Wednesday's eyes started to tear up as she ran to her mother, thanking everyone.

"I thought you forgot it was my birthday," Wednesday said looking up at her mother.

"Dear, we would never do that. We will always love you and remember how important you are," Morticia said smiling. After the initial surprise, Wednesday started to open her gifts. The best one was a box filled with purebred black widows! Next was the cake. It did have a stick of dynamite in it! It was even moose fudge! Afterwards, everyone played games and had fun. Wednesday admitted that today was the best birthday party yet.


End file.
